1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate, a method of manufacturing a display substrate, and a display apparatus having the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display panel includes a display substrate, an upper substrate facing the display substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the display substrate and the upper substrate. The display substrate includes a display area, on which a plurality of lines and a plurality of transistors connected to the lines are formed, and a peripheral area, on which pads applying an electric signal to the lines are formed.
Conventionally, a TN (twisted nematic) liquid crystal display panel was widely used. Recently, however, a PLS (plane to line switching) liquid crystal display panel is being increasingly used to provide an increased viewing angle.
In the PLS liquid crystal display panel, a gray scale is realized by horizontally aligning liquid crystal particles, using a fringe field formed between a common electrode and a pixel electrode, located on a thin film transistor substrate. To reduce the power consumption of such a liquid crystal display panel, a Middle-Com PLS structure is provided. In the Middle-Com PLS structure, the common electrode is formed under the pixel electrode, and a passivation layer is located between the common electrode and the pixel electrode. A gap between the common electrode and the pixel electrode is small to reduce power consumption.
However, a fringe field at pixel boundaries of the display panel having a Middle-Com PLS structure is weaker than a field at central portions of the pixels. As such, the light transmittance of the display panel is reduced.